


Make Me Yours

by TrackerKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn IS the plot, Praise Kink, That's it, There is no plot, little bit of cum kink there too, miqo'te knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Samilen gets some new clothes. F'rhuza gives him a hand getting out of them. Sort of.(What do you want from me, this is pure porn written as a gift.)
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



> Inspired by Darthsuki's screenshot set of their OC, Samilen, in some very nice lingerie from the Gold Saucer:  
> https://hydaelynsgallery.tumblr.com/day/2020/02/03/
> 
> Obviously Samilen doesn't belong to me.

What Samilen is wearing is downright _sinful_ with how good he looks in it. Was it a custom order from the Gold Saucer? Rhuza neither knows nor cares, focused as he is on the way that the dark skinned keeper is near _presenting_ on the bed. If not for those fishnets, the Nunh thinks he'd be inside him already. He stalks forward, eyebrows raising in delight as the man's gorgeous eyes focus on him. 

"What do you want from me, Samilen?" He purrs deep, his skin contrasting so nicely against the younger miqo'te's as he runs his fingers down his bare chest to tug at his waistband.

Samilen lifts his hands and begins to sign. "Touch me," he begs, "touch me, take me, make me _yours_ -" Rhuza can read the desperation in his hands, and tastes it in his scent. 

"If that's what you want, sweet thing," he purrs, watching a shiver travel up the keeper's spine. Samilen's hands fist in the sheets and there's a whimper of a rarely used voice in the air of the inn room. 

"Daddy, please-" And _oh_ if that doesn't go straight south for the Nunh. His ears wiggle in pure pleasure, just from the title, and he leans over to drop a kiss on quivering lips, voice dropping in pitch. How could he say no when the younger miqo’te is so desperate that he’s being _vocal_?

"Of course, gorrrgeous," the word comes out as a _growl_ and he grins wickedly as he watches Samilen shudder again. 

Rhuza's fingers cup the keeper's cheeks as he kisses him deep, plundering his mouth and feeling him moan again. They slide down his neck, his chest - tweak sensitive nipples to hear Sami's breath hitch - followed by his mouth. Trailing hot, open kisses over the mute man’s skin and sucking gently on the sensitive nubs to soothe them, the Nunh can only grin when the botanist arches up into the sensation and _whines_ . Calloused fingers tangle in his hair and _grip_ , tugging and holding tight to him as an anchor as he slowly moves further down the keeper’s lean body. There are letters being drawn on his scalp.

“ _P-L-E-A-S-E,_ ” is repeated over and over, stuttering when he mouths Samilen’s restrained length through his panties and purrs deeply against him. His hands squeeze the smaller man’s hips and tug down the underwear, along with the tights attached to them. He could shred them open with his claws, but it’d be a shame to ruin them when they look so good on the dark skinned miqo’te.

“Ssshh, sweet,” he soothes the keeper’s desperation, even as he teases him with a pet name. “Therrre’s no need to rrrush.” He can feel another shudder go through the man when his r’s begin to rumble and chuckles softly, taking a hand to the already erect length in front of his face and placing a kiss on the head. He’s not had that much chance before to see what a keeper’s cock looks like compared to a seeker’s; the sharp ridges interest him greatly and he licks along them, thoroughly enjoying the whines and breathy whimpers his attentions draw from Samilen. He smirks up into wide golden eyes and makes a show of sucking him into his mouth.

“D-Daddy, daddy, sssso g-good...” Rhuza can hear his near silent whimpering and hums around his mouthful, pinning Sami’s hips as he bucks up. The pheromones in his scent must be getting to the poor boy. 

“S-Sorrrry…!” The Nunh pulls back and relishes the louder whine of protest. 

"Hush, sweet Sami," he coos again, pulling out a vial of oil as the keeper's ears wiggle and Samilen blushes. Rhuza slicks his fingers and smirks at him. "Who's daddy's _good boy_?" He slides one finger into the man's tight ass as he asks, watching him carefully for any indication of discomfort. All he gets instead is a hoarse whisper as he starts to open him up for his sizable length.

“I-I am…” The keeper’s hands slip out of his hair and he looks up to catch his trembling signing. “I’m your good boy… da-aaaddy please… I want your cock…” 

"You can have it in a minute, Sami," Rhuza purrs, sucking a mark onto one inner thigh. "Nearly there." 

Samilen keens quietly and his tail thumps on the bed. Of course. Daddy doesn't want to hurt his good boy, and while he likes being taken care of so thoroughly like this, it's hard to stop himself from demanding to be taken _right_ _now_. "Daddy… Rrrhuza…" he whines, hands shaking. 

"Yes, baby boy?" Ah, there's that shiver up his spine again. His tail vibrates at the pet name and he _throbs._

"Daddy, please, I'm ready, ready ready _ready-_ " His hands grab onto the taller man's shoulders as he's pulled closer, his legs being pushed up and Rhuza fitting between them easily. His heart jumps at the position he's being put in, though the sensation of emptiness is quickly replaced by the Nunh's satisfyingly thick length. 

"Good boy," he hears purred next to his ear and shudders a little, "so _tight_ for me, Sami..." He can only smile a little, breathing heavily already. 

And then Rhuza begins to thrust. 

There's barely room for Samilen to remember to breath as he's fucked hard and deep, the older seeker keeping his thrusts consistent and even as he holds the keeper in a mating press. He feels so full _already_ ; he almost wonders if the last little bit of the Nunh's cock will fit. Rhuza shifts a little, sinks deeper and the botanist moans happily and clenches tighter around the man's member. He doesn't want him to stop, wants to keep him there even after he's done - Rhuza hums and hits that spot inside, and Samilen jumps at the sudden jolt of pleasure and arousal. 

_Good, good, g o o d_ , he writes against the seeker's tanned skin, gasping and wriggling as much as he can in his position to try and move into the unforgiving thrusts. 

"...Da-addy, Rrrhuza," he whimpers, a hoarse cry coming from him as the Nunh wraps a hand round his neglected member and strokes in time. The keeper babbles breathlessly, eyes widening when a pressure starts to grow just inside his entrance. "Daddy, daddy, gonna, cum, please! Wantitwantyourcum-"

"Cum for daddy, Sami," Rhuza's grinning into his shoulder, nipping at his dark skin as they're tied together. "Good, _baby, boy._ " He bites down, teeth tight and deep as Samilen lets out a strained wail and writhes, painting his own skin with ropes and globs of pearly white. Hardly as much as fills him seconds later; Samilen gasps when it starts to leak out even with Rhuza still inside, more of his own seed dripping from his tip in reaction to the pleasant yet dirty feeling. He's going to be such a mess when it all comes out. For now, though, the Nunh is quite thoroughly stuck and it's all kept inside nicely, sating a deep itch in his instincts. 

He winces and stretches when his legs are lowered from their position, opting to lay them loosely around Rhuza's hips. Samilen sighs wordlessly and snuggles close as he's nuzzled and petted, hearing but not registering the soft words of affection and praise that are being murmured by his Nunh. It's appreciated regardless, especially when he's held close by such strong arms. Safe _, protected_. 


End file.
